A place to stay
by Shywhitefox
Summary: When Konoha begins to recover from the invasion what will happen when the only place a young Hinata Hyuuga can stay is the apartment of the man she confessed to and avoided out of fear of rejection main pairing NaruHina contains lemons in later chapters.
1. confessions of the heart

**Okay to start off my name is shywhitefox and this is my first piece of work i am counting on every one that reads this to speak there minds and give a honest review love it or hate it its your choice just no spam or bash any of the relationships**

**As the summery says its a NaruHina fic i just hope everyone can enjoy it and future chapters and my other fics that i will be getting around to if any one sees any misspellings please tell me so i can Change it especially if it becomes constant and annoying.**

**Oh and while i don't own Naruto or any of its characters i hope one day Hinata will own Naruto and give her father a swift kick in the face.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A place to stay part 1 "Confessions of the heart."

Still looking at the gorgeous sunset somehow feeling drawn to it and happy to see the village in which she was raised was getting back on its feet a beautiful young teen with long dark blue hair and lavender coloured eyes looked on into the distance thinking about a certain shinobi she held close to her heart she was slightly disappointed she did not get there sooner to see the full sunset but did not mind as long as she was there for the fireworks.

Suddenly her strain of thought was broken by a male voice calling out to her.

"Hinata Chan it that you what a coincidence I didn't expect to see you here are you here for the fireworks as well" the blond boy spoke with a cheery upbeat attitude and casually sat on the cool grass next to Hinata was quickly overwhelmed by the need to run for dear live especially since she confessed her love to the young blond teen a little over a week ago during his battle with Pain while trying to save his life but instead calmed herself and acted natural thinking it was about time they talked.

"Uh h-hello N-Naruto Kun y-yes I am" Hinata suddenly went all shy her face crimson from embarrassment and could not look straight into his cerulean blue eyes and instead watched her two index fingers hit off each other.

"That's good I was hoping to meet someone up here it would have been depressing if I was here by myself im really glad its you as well… we need to talk so we do. Naruto's voice was now low and serious "do you remember what you said to me before Pain defeated you."

Hinata knew what Naruto was talking about and replayed the words in her head "I used to cry and give up…I nearly went the wrong way…but you…you showed me the right way…I was always chasing you…wanting to overtake you…I just wanted to walk with you…I wanted to be with you…you Changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I…I love you Naruto Kun." Hinata then snapped out of the memory and went more crimson than ever as she tried to explain things.

"Listen Naruto Kun that was just a joke to throw off the ene…" she was then cut off by Naruto anger now visible in his voice.

"Don't give me that crap Hinata Chan I could tell you were serious…I know you were serious I've been such a fool all these years chasing after Sakura Chan who obviously still loves Sasuke I should just stop that its pointless Sakura Chan will never like me but you know what I don't really care because after much thinking I can say with absolute confidence I don't love her I may never have loved her…" his voice was now kind and gentle "I should of gone to the girl that always talked to me …made me feel better about myself and now loves me. Hinata Chan its taking me much time, too much time but i want to see you every day of my life and be with you I love you Hinata Chan." While still next to Naruto, Hinata began to cry heavily at Naruto's confession "Na-Naruto Kun thank you but I know you don't mean it im just a silver medal compared to Sak…" before she could finish she was interrupted by Naruto moving in closer to her his bright cerulean eyes looking deep into her lavender eyes his lips outstretched finally reaching Hinata's lips after a second she pressed forward and returned the kiss they did not stop even when the fireworks started and kept going for a full two minutes suddenly Hinata lowered her head and started crying heavily.

"Y-You w-were serious oh Naruto Kun I'm so happy" she then moved into give him a affectionate hug they then looked on at the fireworks nether of them wanting to ruin the moment stayed quite.

Eventually it became 8 pm in the afternoon and started to get dark and cold so they both got ready to leave and walked off together.

"So Hinata Chan do you have a place to stay I saw that the Hyuuga mansion is still a mess after the attack." Naruto spoke in a curious manner while they moved through the cold air of the empty streets of konoha.

"I do there is a hotel I've been staying at for the past week since the attack it's pretty comfortable and i have anove money to last till the Hyuuga mansion is finally back up" somehow Hinata felt calm around Naruto now and took pride in the fact she did not stumble on her sentences once.

"I-Is it okay if I walk you there y-you know so I know you'll be safe" Naruto went unusually red now feeling how Hinata must have felt every time she talked to him Hinata noticed this and gave a cute quite giggle.

"Sure let's go." Before they took off Naruto started to notice Hinata had more confidence now and did not go red when ever he talked to her.

20 minutes later they found the hotel after much talking and joking around Hinata however was shocked to see the outside of the hotel was full of people that had there houses destroyed by Pain's attack on the village even the outside was crowded. Hinata tried to make it to the front desk but when she finally made it she was devastated that she had to relinquish her room key so some injured survivors could stay in a sheltered area since the hospital's and other places were packed with builders from other villages that were remodelling and restoring konoha Hinata after taking her stuff from her room into her bag then began to fall into despair since she had no place to stay and this being the only hotel that's been fully repaired.

"Hinata Chan why don't you come back to my place I have a spare mattress at home you can stay till you can sort something out" Hinata was hesitant of the offer but after about ten seconds she agreed and followed Naruto to his apartment.

Hinata was very surprised at how messy the place was ramen bowls and containers on the ground along with flavour packets and multiple milk cartons dust was everywhere and many other things on the table that should have been in the fridge and she could smell something fowl like a dead dog but she tried with all her might to not let it get to her so Naruto wouldn't notice how horrible she thought it was while she was taking in her new surroundings she left her black sandals at the door along with Naruto's and then watched her footing as she went next to the press by Naruto's bed and looked at the photo of team 7 all together and thought that Naruto must use it as a remainder of Sasuke Uchiha who left Konoha about three years ago. While Hinata was thinking about this Naruto called out to her "hey Hinata Chan I'm sorry about the mess I forgot how bad it was I hope you don't mind."

Hinata thinking she would get sick if she opened her mouth instead just shock her head while Naruto was looking through the fridge he found he had no milk.

"Hinata Chan could you excuse me for awhile I need to go to the shop and get milk." The next minute Naruto put his sandals back on and slammed the door shut. Taking advantage of the situation Hinata ran to the window to open it she then began talking to herself.

"Right I should try and clean this up before Naruto gets back he'll be so impressed."

The next minute Hinata took out spray and different cleaning materials from her bag and also ingredients to make zenzai and a packet of cinnamon rolls she then took off her white lavender jacket to reveal a casual black shirt underneath and finally after searching the apartment she found a broom a brush and cloths.

"Alright time to get started BYAKUGAN."

**(With Naruto in the town)**

Meanwhile Naruto was running to the nearest shop at full speed hoping from one building to the next so he wouldn't keep Hinata waiting for to long, but when he arrived the shop was packed full of people he then wasted no time in getting the milk but he looked around for a packet of cinnamon rolls knowing Hinata liked them a lot and after 15 minutes in the line he successfully bought them but then while he was leaving the shop he was surprised when he heard a load voice call out his name "Naruto how are you did you get too see the fireworks."

Naruto turned around and saw it was Hinata's team-mate's Kiba Inuzuka, his dog Akamaru, Shino Aburame and their visibly pregnant sansei Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hey have you seen Hinata we were hoping to see her before the fireworks went off but she's know where to be seen" Kiba was his usual loud and direct self while Shino and Kurenai remained quiet while Naruto answered thinking the situation between them would be very embarrassing he made up a excuse so he could hurry back home "N-No I haven't seen her s-sorry ah I'll see you guys later I uh I have something on the cooker at home."

In a flash Naruto was heading straight home as fast as he could thinking he wasted too much time. Akamaru then began to bark while Kiba translated.

"What's that Akamaru you could get Hinata's scent off Naruto maybe they did bump into each other?" While Kiba was pondering this Kurenai and Shino thought the same thing simultaneously "Naruto's a terrible liar."

A gentle smile then appeared on Kurenai's face while Shino's expression appeared unchanging because his cloths was covering his face but even he smiled while Kiba was dumbfounded at what they were so happy about.

Naruto looked at his watch he had been gone for half an hour and thought Hinata must have been worried finally he arrived at the door of his apartment took out his keys and opened the door but was surprised at the sight before him to apartment was completely clean no rubbish no dirt everything was where it should and the spare mattress was even on the floor clean and set up with bed sheets and blankets while completely speechless and slightly guilty that Hinata did all of this on her own he could smell something absolutely heavenly coming from the kitchen there he saw Hinata preparing to getting there dinner ready it left Naruto a warm feeling in his heart Naruto then noticed Hinata did not know he came back so he decided to give her a quick scare and so he sneaked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes "guess who."

Hinata was frightened by the sodden scare and hit Naruto on the chin with the back of her head before falling down Naruto still had a hold of Hinata and both of them fell to the ground.

Hinata was the first to recover remembering what happened she turned around to see she was lying on Naruto he was now knocked out Hinata then began to get worried and called out to him.

"N-Naruto Kun Naruto Kun wake up please." Slowly Naruto began to open his eyes and was speechless at the sight in front of him he saw Hinata directly above him her unembarrassed face the most beautiful sight he had ever seen he then saw two or three lines of her hair covering her eyes and moved his right hand in an attempt to move them behind her ears and then put his hand and her right cheek and watched her rub against it she then began to speak in her natural caring voice.

"Oh t-thank goodness I thought I hurt you Naruto Kun."

"Hinata Chan you look so beautiful right now I-I don't know how I didn't realize all these years we've known each other." they then looked deeply into each others eyes as they did no more than two hours ago and moved in towards the other finally there lips reached out and they kissed each other passionately Naruto then began to move his hands along her waist while Hinata was moving her right hand across his face.

After awhile they smelt something burning the both shoot up immediately.

"THE DINNER." they hurried as fast as they could in a attempt to save it but it was all burnt and unrecognizable in the end they both sat at the table and eat the cinnamon rolls Naruto bought at the shop plus the ones Hinata had while drinking a fresh glass of milk it was quite at the table both Hinata and Naruto were sitting next to each other both of them remaining quiet until they spoke at the same time "I'm so sorry" they looked and blushed at each other.

"I'm sorry Hinata Chan the dinner got ruined because of me and you ended up cleaning this place all by yourselves if I didn't get so into the moment we could be enjoying you're cooking it smelt so great as well."

"N-No it's my fault Naruto Kun I just wanted to clean your apartment to impress you and ruined the dinner by not paying attention to it…I-I guess I also got carried away" still blushing Naruto moved the conversation onto a different subject.

"Okay let's talk about were your going to be sleeping." Hinata immediately got up from the chair and sat on the mattress beside Naruto's bed.

"Right ill be sleeping here tonight." a smile was visible on Hinata's face after she spoke but disappeared when Naruto corrected her.

"I don't think so that's were I'm sleeping your sleeping in the bed I wouldn't force you to sleep on the ground Hinata Chan." immediately Hinata tried to reject the offer "no Naruto Kun that's your bed you should sleep there and I'm the guest so I should have the mattress." Hinata had an unusual aggressive tone in her voice while Naruto responded in his usual calm voice.

"Yeah but im trying to be the gentleman and a proper host here I wouldn't let anyone else sleep on the ground and certainly not you" Hinata then gave up on the argument and prepared to get ready for bed while Naruto began to leave to give her privacy but was stooped by Hinata who had a hold of his sleeve.

"Y-You don't have to go Naruto Kun I don't mind if you watch I'll be quick" Naruto accepted the offer and watched Hinata remove her clothes first to go was her navy blue pants underneath where purple tight looking shorts that went as far as her waist but revealed the majority of her legs next was her jacket and shirt under it was a matching sleeveless vest that looked as tight as the shorts and revealed Hinata's breasts it was also open at the top half held on only by many strings similar to numerous other outfits found in the shops of Konoha.

This was the first time Naruto had seen so much of Hinata's body and saw that like most of his female friends Hinata matured. Her chest had developed perfectly and her breasts seemed bigger than other girls like Sakura or Ino but not so large as to not seem disproportional and with round hips to complement her slim waist and shapely legs Naruto thought she had quite the voluptuous and graceful form all this started to give Naruto a bloody nose and even more blood was rushing south but he quickly turned around and cleaned himself while thinking about something other than hinata's body before Hinata noticed but he still had to ask Hinata one question.

"Hinata Chan you look amazing why you would hide a body like that under so much clothes is a mystery to me." Hinata blushed at the complement and that Naruto would not take his eyes off her as he examined her body but a smile grew on her face when she answered.

"T-To be honest Naruto Kun I was just embarrassed about my breasts they started growing before everyone else and I-I was afraid if you hated large breasts so…I hid them under my thick jacket." Naruto then with a caring smile on his face responded with equally kind words that gave Hinata a larger confidence boost.

"You don't have to worry about that Hinata I tend to go for a girls personality over there looks…but the large breasts aren't bad either hehe." then suddenly Hinata said something he did not expect her to say.

"S-So does that mean you only go for girls with violent and abusive personalities." there was silence in the room for a second until Naruto understood the joke and held on to his stomach as he collapsed onto his knees laughing out loud not caring who might hear him.

"That's a good one Hinata Chan…hehe that's Sakura Chan all over." Hinata then joined in with Naruto with a small laugh surprised her joke was so effective after half a minute of laughing Naruto got back on his feet and addressed Hinata again.

"I…I think that's the first time I ever heard you make a joke like that Hinata Chan that kiss must of done wonders for you. You seem so much more confident with yourself now." Hinata then nodded her head in agreement and answered back.

"Yes I think your right I feel a huge weight has been taking off my shoulders." after hearing this Naruto whispered something under his breath that Hinata could not clearly hear.

"I guess you've been waiting for too long" when Naruto noticed the worried look on her face he cheered up immediately and moved the subject to something else.

"W-Well would you look at the time it's a quarter to 11 we should be going to bed." Hinata quickly agreed and turned around to turn off the lights left on in the apartment while Naruto was getting adjusted to the mattress he removing his clothes short of his boxers and put his konoha headband on his press behind him while putting her headband next to Naruto's, Hinata then climbed into Naruto's empty bed and getting under the covers Hinata made a last attempt at the little argument they had earlier. "Naruto Kun are you sure you want to sleep on the mattress I wouldn't mind sleeping there honestly." after hearing this Naruto laid on his back and faced the ceiling his two hands at the back of his head and responded in a jokingly manner.

"I would like to sleep in my own bed Hinata Chan but one way or the other I'm not going to force you to sleep on this mattress." Hinata then considered the idea of them sharing the bed after a minute of silence Naruto heard Hinata saying something but it sounded slightly muffled he then lifted his head to see her and saw her mouth covered by the sheets her face heavily red while her eyes gave an inviting stare that confused Naruto Hinata then moved the sheets from her mouth and spoke rather jittery.

"Y-You can come i-into the b-bed if you want N-Naruto Kun I-i wont mind at all you'll be in your bed a-and I wont have to sleep on the floor" Naruto was surprised at what Hinata just said but sensing she was serious. He had no reason to not take up the offer and got into his bed next to Hinata as he got in he could not help but laugh to himself at the sudden disappearance of her confidence, after a minute of awkward silence Naruto then spoke up just as nervous as Hinata was.

"Y-You know well be much warmer if were closer t-together Hinata Chan" Hinata agreed with Naruto and then they both held each other Naruto's left arm going under Hinata's neck and his hand stroked her waist while Hinata rested on Naruto's chest and listened to his heartbeat and rubbed his right chest with her hand.

"I want to stay like this forever Naruto Kun."

"Yeah I know what you mean I've never thought I could feel this way about anyone…I-I should have realized your feelings sooner I'm sorry Hinata Chan." Naruto then began to cry silently while Hinata tried to comfort him.

"Its okay Naruto Kun there was know way you could have known I was to shy and scared I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I felt."

"I just want you to forgive me Hinata Chan I have never had a family before I had no one around to teach me these things I know you must hate me but please don't." Naruto then lightened up and eagerly awaited her answer.

"Naruto Kun I could never hate you you've been the man I've loved since we first met at the academy do you remember that Naruto Kun." Naruto then lowered his head thinking back to the day he first met Hinata back to when he was 8.

**(Flashback start)**

Okay every one calm down we have a new student today this is technically her first day at school so every one be kind to her…go ahead and introduce your self miss."

"H-H-Hello it's nice to m-meet all of y-you my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I've been home schooled for the past year on my f-fathers request so this is my first d-day at a public school I hope to make friends with everyone here." Naruto remembered that every one was cruel to her because of her shyness and inability to keep a straight sentence because of it but he remembered exactly what he said to her when she was assigned the desk beside his.

"Don't listen to those jerks I know what it like to be treated differently but don't worry I'll be your friend while you're here Hinata…Chan is that right."

"T-Thank you uh…."

"The names Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage of Konoha" Hinata then let out a weak giggle with a wide happy smile on her face that she was not to familiar with.

"T-Thank you Naruto…Kun I hope we become good friends."

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto was then thinking with regret in his mind at how far apart they had grown over the years from that point only rekindling there friendship during the chunin exams when Naruto stopped going down memory lane he noticed Hinata had fallen asleep on his chest his heart relaxing her with every beat.

"I promise I'll make it all up to you and make you happy and if it means my dying breath i'll protect you from this day forward I love you more than anything in this world Hinata Chan" Naruto then spent the next few minutes gently stroking her long hair and looking at her angelic face until he eventually fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was a lot of work remember to rewiew and hopefully ill have chapter two out by saturday later everyone.**

**Oh and writing tips would also be greatly appreciated**


	2. Intimate feelings of love

**well it is finally done chapter 2 of "A place to stay" hopefully you all enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it once again good and bad reviews are appreciated also there is a NaruHina lemon so be ready.**

**also on a side note this chapter was betaed by Lostmydragon (a super kind lady may i add) and hopefully will help me in the future at perfecting my writing skills i also urge people to check out one of her fics called "Extended training of Hyuuga Hinata" as i am on chapter 20 and its proving an interesting and engaging read.**

**

* * *

**

**A place to stay**

**part II intimate feelings of love**

_"Oh…oh Naruto k-Kun we shouldn't it's too soon."_

_"Its okay Hinata Chan it will feel good in awhile ill slow down if you want."_

_"No…no keep going! oh yes that's amazing Naruto Kun! keep going right there harder as fast as you can."_

_"Okay let's go ill go even faster."_

_"Yes oh yes your amazing Naruto."_

_"I can't hold on much longer to…to tight."_

_"I-it's to…to much Naruto Kun i…im cummmmming."_

_"Oh man Hinata Chan that felt amazing."_

"Oh I don't believe it, not again! I better get cleaned up before Hinata Chan wakes up." A whole three weeks had passed since Naruto confessed his love to Hinata and let her live with him until the hyuuga household was back up and running. In those three weeks a sixth Hokage was chosen for konoha. Known only as Danzo but he was quickly struck down by sasuke uchiha and his team at the last kage meeting. Because of this Naruto's Sensei Kakashi Hatake became temporary Hokage until lady Tsunade recovered from her coma and returned to active duty as the fifth. Although Naruto promised his friend sakura haruno and everyone in the village he would bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village, this was the last thing on his mind even though they both clashed at the meeting.

While cleaning himself off in the bathroom, Naruto started thinking to himself about his current situation.

"I don't believe this. It's been the same dream for the past week. I can't stop thinking about it. both of us having sex right out of nowhere and continuing for what feels like hours.

"oh wait." Naruto then thought of something that might have been causing the dreams.

"Hey Kyuubi! wake up right now KYUUBI!" Naruto found himself in a dark sewer system with a colossal gate standing tall in front of him. Suddenly a sinister voice could be heard at the back of Naruto's mind, it was the demon fox that had been put in his body by his father 16 years ago. The nine tailed fox, Kyuubi.

**"Well good morning Naruto. It's a pleasure to see you so early. I was just about thinking to get up and to stretch my legs before you woke me up."** Naruto immediately got annoyed at the fox's sarcastic personality and demanded answers.

"Okay you stupid fox! your going to tell me about this dream I've been having for the past week!" Obviously in no mood for games Naruto could not control the volume of his own voice. this greatly bothered the fox demon since he was not used to such loud noises in the morning.

Kyuubi was slightly confused and seemingly still tired but caught on after a minute.

**"Oh yes those dreams you've been having about that human ****Hinata**** hyuuga. you have one wild imagination Naruto Uzumaki."** Naruto blushed at the demon fox but quickly defended himself before he could be taunted further.

"Its not like I can help it or anything have you seen her!"

**"Yes…yes I have."** A different kind of dark smile appeared on the demons face but Naruto recognized it as a face his late master made when ever he saw a fine woman. The demon then continued to speak.

**"Anyway I'm not behind this, it is simply your body craving hers. Its normal for a boy your age and considering your current situation, it shouldn't be surprising. If you what the dreams to stop I suggest you actually have sex with young Hinata hyuuga. It's not good for you to keep all this pent up inside. you know what they say about a beast locked in a cage."** A large grin spread across Naruto's face as he burst out laughing.

"Ahaha that's a good one Kyuubi that was very funny." The Kyuubi was sort of disappointed and simply let out a loud sigh at the young teens taste in humour.

**"Sure, that one you laugh at. Well good night, I'm going back to sleep." **The fox finally said with a yawn after Naruto's laughing fits.

"Okay sorry for waking you so early Kyuubi." the blond boy apologised trying not to disturb the demon further.

**"It's no bother really. Now please go your face is starting to make me feel sick"** As Naruto left the depths of his mind, he could not help but see a gentle smile appear on Kyuubi's face and somehow it made him feel better.

Naruto returned to the bathroom of his apartment and decided to go out for a walk knowing he would not be able to go back to sleep. He saw the time was 8 am in the morning but did not care. He then wrote out a letter to Hinata saying he'll be back soon, gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and then closed the door gently as he left.

As he walked down the quiet, early morning streets he was deep in thought about what Kyuubi said and if he should go through with it.

"What should I do? I want to have sex with Hinata but if I just come out and say it Hinata will think of me as a jerk and leave me, but if I push pressure her it will probably have the same result." he thought of what Hinata might say to him

_"I-I can't believe you! Did you fake everything just so you could make a desperate attempt to touch a girl's body? MY body! I hate you. I'm leaving this god forsaken apartment and going to the streets. I hate self indulgent pigs like you." _(The imaginary hinata then stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.)

Nearly brought to tears at what could happen to him and Hinata's relationship he finally snapped out of his negative thinking and was surprised to find himself in the park about 20 minutes from his house. He then saw a lone girl with bright pink hair and green eyes sitting on a bench on the verge of tears. Naruto knew this girl and went to comfort her.

"Sakura Chan are you okay, you look kind of upset." The young girl now noticing Naruto responded while wiping her tears with her fingers.

"I'm okay Naruto, I was..." the young girl began, her voice slightly shaky from the crying.

"...Just thinking of Sasuke." Naruto interrupted knowing this was the only thing she really cared about since the attack at the kage meeting. Even when he betrayed his own allies and tried to kill her she still loved him more than anything

"I'm sorry I lied to you Naruto Kun, about me loving you. I just wanted some kind of mental preparation before I faced Sasuke Kun. I still love him Naruto Kun, even after everything he's done..." Sakura then lifted her head and looked at Naruto as she continued "...you know this is where I last met him before he left. We almost kissed here as well around the time our team was formed. I was heartbroken when he said he did not remember." Naruto then lowered his head in guilt since he knew it was him in disguise trying to steal a kiss from sakura that day, she had seemed so happy about.

"I'll bring him back Sakura Chan I promise." Naruto said in his natural cheery tone of voice but knew in his heart what he said was a small white lie not sure if he could say that to her and mean it anymore after everything that's happened.

"I know you will Naruto Kun anyway let's talk about something else..." Sakura then instantly cheered up with a large grin on her face stretching from ear to ear."...how is Hinata Chan doing? I already know your both living together at your apartment... "Shock arose on Naruto's face when Sakura discovered what was happening between them."...you really didn't know! Every one is talking about the two of you. I'm really surprised." Naruto then lowered his head in a defeated fashion and responded

"So much for keeping it quiet we've honestly only been seeing each other for a three weeks now. How did everyone know?" Naruto tried to remain calm but he honestly wanted to know the culprit behind revealing their now public relationship.

"It was Ino. she saw the both of you together around town and going into your house at night without coming out a few times. But I guess your confession there confirms you're seeing each other." An idea then popped into Naruto's mind upon hearing this and tried to get more answers for his dilemma.

"Sakura Chan since were on the subject I have a problem you might be able to help with…" Sakura then looked at Naruto's still lowered head wondering what it was. "…I have been having recurring dreams of me and Hinata Chan getting…intimate and I cant really take it anymore. But I don't want to try anything till Hinata's ready for this so I was wondering if you could give me any advice on what I should do as a friend." Naruto then closed his eyes ready for a slap or a punch but sakura sat there, unmoving on the bench. She was sitting with her eyes closed thinking heavily on a solution.

"Well to be honest, I don't know a lot about Hinata Chan other than she's liked you for years now. But she does think the world of you Naruto Kun you're both at that age I wouldn't be surprised if she's having the same troubles. She'll be ready whenever you are. But if you do want to go through all this so soon I suggest you find a nice romantic place and impress her and I think I know just the place com'on follow me." before naruto knew it sakura was dragging him by the arm through the village's south gate to a place where he could win Hinata's heart and show her how much he loves her.

**

* * *

**

_"Oh Naruto k-Kun it's too soon, but it fells so good."_

_"I know what you mean Hinata Chan, you fell amazing right now."_

_"N-Naruto Kun it…it's so big, I'm going to go crazy."_

_"Oh I love you so much Hinata Chan. lets cum together."_

_"O-Ok Naruto Kun ah-ahhhhhhhh!"_

"Oh no oh no n-not again! I destroyed the sheets again. I better Change them before Naruto Kun gets back." Hinata awoke early in the morning half an hour after Naruto left the apartment and found the note he left saying he gone out for a walk. Using the short time given to her she used it to get rid of pent up urges that she could not do while Naruto was there and so she masturbated to him three times ruining the sheets of their bed. each time thinking she would not have to go again.

Thinking the bed was the main distraction she decided to go for a walk just like Naruto. So she cleaned her hands and fingers in the sink, changed the sheets for the fourth time, put on her sandals on and left a note for Naruto in case he returned before her.

While she was moving around the town, Hinata noticed she was getting odd stares from people both Naruto and Hinata believed this was due to her newfound confidence. But it was really due to her not covering up her body as much as she did before. she still wore her navy pants and such, but instead of a jacket she now wore a white buttoned shirt with a gorgeous white blouse with an intangible fabric over it. This made the local perverts crazy only stopping when they realized she was still sixteen but she still had the attention of people her own age.

Ignoring all this she found herself lost in thought about her and Naruto's relationship becoming more physical. She blushed a repeatedly saying to herself many times "I'm ready I can do this." But the more she thought about it, the more she had negative outcomes play off in the back of her mind.

_"My god _Hinata_ I thought you were a nice, caring girl but just three weeks into the relationship and you already want to have sex! Get out of my house now this is not the place for sex crazy whores like yourself, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." __Hinata then pictured a cartoon version of herself being tossed from Naruto's apartment_. Seconds later she shook these thoughts off knowing that Naruto would never do that to her.

Snapping out of her daydream she found herself at the hospital. She decided to search for Sakura and get helpful advice from her. Hinata hoped she was doing her rounds now but was instead greeted by her sensei kurenai Yuhi and Shikamaru Nara as they were leaving the hospital.

"K-kurenai Sensei, shikamaru san how are you two?" Hinata had a hint of distress in her voice only visible to Kurenai who turned to an uninterested Shikamaru.

"You can go home now Shikamaru, I'll be able to handle the rest of the way home. I know it must be troublesome for you." She then gave a kind smile towards the young shadow user.

"Okay just be careful, I wouldn't want to break my promise to Asuma Sensei." Shikamaru left the two kunoichi and went in his own direction.

"Alright Hinata. Shall we go?" Kurenai said her kind voice and smile unchanging.

"W-well I actually have to see Sakura Chan."

"Sorry Hinata, Sakura's not there right now she's off on the weekends. so why not come with me? We can walk to my house. I have a few things to ask you." Hinata agreed and went with her Sensei hoping she could help her with her problem.

"So Hinata, how are things with you and Naruto going." Hinata turned her now glowing crimson head in surprise, wondering how she knew about her and Naruto.

"K-Kurenai S-Sensei h-h-how did you...?" She started stuttering trying to find the right words until she was interrupted by her sensei.

"I've known for the past three weeks now. I met Naruto at a shop while I was with Kiba and Shino. He seemed very suspicious when we were asking if he knew where you were. it was kind of cute seeing him get flustered like that." Kurenai tried her best but she could not hold back the little girlish giggle as she thought back to that day.

Hinata told Kurenai the whole story. What had happened during Pain's invasion, that Naruto had said he loved her and even her current problem. Eventually they made it to Kurenai's house where Hinata entered along with her sensei, after being invited inside.

Emerging from the kitchen Kurenai handed Hinata a fresh cup of green tea before speaking. "That all sounds very troubling Hinata, but I wouldn't dwell on it much. As long as the both of you love each other it doesn't matter how far along into the relationship you are before you have sex" kurenai paused for a moment "do you love him Hinata?" Hinata lowered her head thinking of how deeply her feelings went for Naruto.

"I-I do, I love him with all my heart..." She lowered her head further and stayed quiet "...but how do I know that this is what he wants?" Her eyes focused on the warm tea in her hands before taking a rather large drink of it.

Noticing Hinata's distress Kurenai gave her a honest answer. "Hinata, Naruto has been an orphan all his life. he has never felt the warmth a mother and father can give and very late in his life found good friends including yourself. I'm sure he would protect and cherish your love for the rest of his life. He will defiantly believe in what you think is right." Hinata felt refreshed by her Sensei's kind words, she felt confident in what she had to do.

"T-Thank you Kurenai Sensei, I should go I wouldn't want to impose anymore than I have." Hinata quickly got off the couch they were sitting on, putting down the cup of tea she bowed to her sensei before trying to leave, but she was stopped before she could depart.

"Wait Hinata, I have a gift for you…" She then handed Hinata a small container with what appeared to be pills.

"What is this kurenai Sensei?" Hinata asked confused as she observed the label less container in her right hand.

"Birth control pills." Kurenai said answering bluntly, her face barely non-Changing.

"B-B-Birth w-what" Said Hinata clearly freaked out by what she held in her hand.

"Remember to take one before you get intimate. just pump some chakra into it and you should be safe for the whole day. I don't want a young girl I think of as a daughter making any mistakes in life, promise me you will use them wisely okay" after she calmed down a bit Hinata began to cry at her sensei's kind and moving words.

"T-Thank you kurenai Sensei, I-I've always thought of you as a mother as well." They gave each other an affectionate hug and for a moment felt and looked like they really were mother and daughter.

After the long hug Hinata turned to leave the house but before grabbing the handle of the front door she turned to face her sensei with a smile on her face "Oh...u-um Kurenai Sensei does Kiba Kun and Shino Kun know about me and Naruto Kun as well?"

Kurenai stood there returning Hinata's bright smile while thinking of her two other chunin students. "I'm sure Shino suspects something as for Kiba...i don't think he has a clue about what's going on." Hinata said her thank yous and left the house to return to Naruto's apartment. When she was gone Kurenai was left alone, trying her best to fight back the gentle tears forming in her eyes. She noticed the picture of her dead lover, Asuma Sarutobi on her sitting room table. She calmed herself down and swore to say a prayer for the both of them before she went to sleep that night.

Hinata finally made it home at 5pm in the afternoon but was sad to see Naruto still had not come home, so she decided to spend the time cleaning. She did not have to wait long. It was around half past five in the evening when Naruto finally came through the door screaming with excitement in his voice.

"Hinata Chan hurry hurry I have something exciting to show you." The next minute Naruto was dragging Hinata by the wrist down the apartment stairs, through the town and finally past the south gate of the village. Poor Hinata tried to demand an answer and asked Naruto to slow down. But he kept saying they were almost there finally arriving at a cave with a small entrance.

Before she would let Naruto drag her further she demanded answers from him. "Naruto Kun where are we going!" the blond ninja then turned around, his trademark grin cracked on his face and said in a loud voice,

"It's a gift for you Hinata Chan, now come on I want to give it to you before the sun sets." She quickly obeyed him and followed him into the cave. While walking for a few silent minutes inside the cave Hinata found an open area. The ceiling was shaped like a dome and there seemed to be four pillars holding the area up in a square formation. Each one having a large body of glowing multicoloured moss. She also found there was a small waterfall at the back of the cave filling a seemingly bottomless body of water.

Moving forward they crossed a small pathway of rock to a tiny island surrounded by the four pillars. Naruto on Hinata's left broke the silence and told her to close her eyes and made her promise not to peek or use her byakugan. She agreed and let him do what he wanted to prepare the gift he was going to give her.

He spent the next few minutes creating three rasengan's one on Hinata's left, right and directly in front of her each one between two pillars, he left the one behind them as that had the road they needed to leave. He watched as each one rotated as slowly as he could allow without dispersing them and watched them descend further into the water.

Finally finished Naruto surprised Hinata by wrapping his arms around her waist and telling her she could open her eyes now. Hinata opened her eyes slowly to find nothing Changed and asked her blond lover a question in a curious manner.

"Naruto Kun I don't understand what's the big surprise?" Naruto then gently kissed her neck and said in a soothing voice "just watch it will be magical I promise."

Hinata looked to where Naruto used one of his rasengan's and saw the water rising and spinning with great velocity until it hit the ceiling resembling a pillar of rotating water. The other two rasengan's then did the same as the first. finally Naruto did a strange movement with his fingers and then responding to the movements the top of the pillars of water aligned and moved closer to each other until they were directly above Naruto and Hinata.

"That's impressive Naruto Kun but I still don't…unders…" Then she realized what Naruto had done the little droplets above them splashed from the three pillars and were being lit up by the moss. As it changed from one colour to the next so too did the droplets. Each one resembling multicoloured liquid diamond. Hinata could see red, blue, green, yellow, pink, violet, and so much more it was undoubtedly the greatest gift she had ever received of someone.

"N-Naruto Kun it's beautiful. I-I love it, I love it so much. how did you know about this place?" said hinata unable to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"Sakura Chan told me. I met her on my walk. She found out we were dating each other, then she said 'Naruto you got to be more romantic I know a place that will grantee Hinata's heart.' Just like that. I followed her here, well honestly I was dragged here, and she said we should have a picnic here or something since it's so quiet and the sound of water was so peaceful, but I wasn't satisfied. So I experimented with the water. Sakura herself also said it was beautiful so I ran straight home and brought you here hehe."

"Is it not exhausting doing this for so long?" Said hinata, concern for her little blond romantic clear and visible in her voice.

"Not really I've got enough chakra to spare." After this they spent the next half an hour looking at the gorgeous miracles before there eyes. After a while Naruto started to feel tired and had to stop. they walked home to there apartment talking along the way.

"Hehe it's a good thing our clothes dried quickly or we might have been in trouble." Said naruto his trademark grin still stretched on his face even though he was tired from using his chakra constantly.

"Yeah…say Naruto, why did you really do this for me?" Hinata asked wanting an honest answer from Naruto.

"Well that's a simple thing to ask Hinata Chan, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. I feel we have a strong bond and I don't want to lose that. I what to preserve it for the rest of my life." Just then Hinata remembered what her Sensei told her and held her chest tightly.

**(Flashback start)**

_"_Hinata, Naruto_ has been an orphan all his life he has never felt the warmth a mother and father can give and very late in his life found good friends, including yourself. I'm sure he would protect and cherish your love for the rest of his life. he will defiantly believe in what you think is right."_

**(Flashback end)**

"Naruto thank you it makes me so happy to hear you say that. I've loved you for so long and I was afraid you may have disliked me but it has put my heart at ease to know that you value my love so fiercely…Naruto lets hurry back I have a gift for you as well" Hinata in a bold move tried to say the last part as seductively as she could, but it unfortunately it went unnoticed by Naruto regardless. Hinata dragged Naruto by the wrist running home to their apartment.

* * *

"Hinata are you sure you want to do this? You know we can never go back to the way we were after this" said Naruto unable to keep the nervousness out of his voice

"I am ready for this Naruto to quote a wise sensei 'if both you and Naruto love each other then it doesn't matter when you have sex.' said Hinata quoting Kurenai by closing her eyes and pointing her index finger upwards.

"Hehe, who said that" Naruto, unable to contain a small laugh, asked at the sight of hinata.

"Kurenai Sensei she also gave me these." The young Hyuuga girl then reached for the small container of birth control pills in her pants pocket presenting them in front of Naruto.

"What are those?" said the blond ninja curiosity getting the better of him.

"B-Birth c-control pills." Hinata said with a slight blush running across her face.

"Go kurenai Sensei for looking out for us." Hinata then took one of the pills, put some of her chakra in it and swallowed it. She moved to naruto who was now sitting on the edge of their bed and removed his jacket while he removed her white shirt and blouse. they kissed passionately till they fell back to the bed.

"Okay Hinata Chan, I'm going down."

"Please be gentle Naruto Kun." Naruto moved down to Hinata's legs, gently unbuttoned her navy pants and removed them along with her pink panties, immediately Hinata closed her legs.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just feel so dirty."

"Its okay Hinata Chan, there is nothing dirty about you at all" Hinata then opened her legs to reveal her bright pink pussy. After a second Naruto moved his head towards it and inserted his tongue. He moved it gently making hinata take a deep breath from the sensation of his warm tongue. Hearing her moaning purrs naruto sped up the movement while Hinata kept a firm grip on the sheets of their bed.

"Oh Naruto t-that's so good ah…ke-keep going ahhh." Naruto saw Hinata was getting more wet but continued till she came. The next word from hinata's mouth surprised naruto. "Heaven."

"Okay, it looks like you're ready. Will I go ahead and put it in?" Hinata, who was slightly dazed, nodded and Naruto began to take off his orange pants and boxers revealing his erect member, leaving Hinata slightly scared that it would be going inside her. After slowly putting it inside Hinata, Naruto took hold of Hinata's waist and then began to move his hips violently. He noticed Hinata was bleeding but paid it no mind since it was normal for a virgin but stopped when Hinata began to scream in pain.

"Hinata Chan! I'm sorry do you want me to stop?" Naruto could not help but fear that he hurt his lover by going too fast for her first time.

"N-No. I'm okay really please continue. I'll adjust to it." Naruto, a little bit weary, continued his aggressive movements. His hips moving faster and faster with each attempt. His arms now going to the same rhythm, moving Hinata towards him when he moved forward.

"N-Naruto k-Kun kee…keep going faster ohhh my g..." Hinata began but was interrupted by Naruto.

"H-Hinata Chan! you feel amazing! it feels so tight yet easy to go through at the same time I…I think I'm going to cum." As much as naruto would hate to admit it he was nearing his limit, unable to keep the pent up sperm inside him any longer.

"M-Me too N-Naruto Kun lets c-cum together…ahhhhhhh." Naruto then tried to catch his breath and fell on the bed to Hinata's left but when he turned around he saw Hinata was gone. He saw her moving towards his legs, her perfectly curved ass waving at him as she reached her destination.

"H-Hinata Chan what are you doing?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder in order to speak to him.

"What do you mean Naruto Kun? it's my turn to take care of you now." Naruto let out a louder than average gulp while Hinata removed her bra now naked and sitting on Naruto's stomach. Her legs to his sides, she moved closer to his once again erect member. Taking it full into her mouth, she moved her head up and down constantly and used her tongue, to rub against the tip and sides.

"Hinata Chan that's amazing! P-please go deeper. Don't stop." In response Hinata grabbed the bottom of her breasts and squeezed them together with Naruto's member in between, almost driving the blond ninja crazy from the ecstasy he was getting from it. Finally with her breasts in hand she moved them up and down in perfect rhythm while once again continuing so suck on Naruto's member. Naruto could not take the feeling anymore. He surprised hinata by grabbing her ass and using it to support himself began again to play with her pussy.

"N-Naruto n-not again ahhh I-it feels so good." said hinata, her voice slightly muffled from a full mouth.

"Hinata Chan stop i-i'm going to cum! i-i can't stop it." Naruto desperately dug in further into her pussy trying to stop the urge to cum but it was too late. It all came out into Hinata's mouth.

"Oh man! Hinata Chan I'm so sorry, are you okay." Hinata took a nearby tissue to clean her mouth and her face. She tried to speak in her natural voice, trying to hide the exited quiver.

"Its okay Naruto Kun lets continue shall we."

"Um yeah s-sure if you're okay with it" Hinata suddenly got on top of Naruto and put his still erect member inside her pussy. She moved her hips up and down slowly before picking up speed as she went along, screaming in pure ecstasy

"Uh…uh N-Naruto Kun! this feels amazing…ahhh." when it looked liked Hinata was going to lose her balance and fall forward Naruto quickly grabbed her large breasts with his own hands, putting his fingers around each, massaging them and playing with her nipples as he went along. He gave her a gentle smile, she returned it and continued to move her hips much faster than she did previously, Naruto moved his upwards in perfect rhythm.

"O-Oh yes Hinata Chan! that's great. keep going like that faster."

"Naruto Kun this…this is amazing. I don't want to stop."

"Me neither. it fells great."

"Naruto… Kun im…im going to cum again."

"L-Lets come together again Hinata Chaaaaaan." The room was filled with a piercing scream that was bound to disturb some people outside at least a block away.

The next minute exhausted and deprived of energy Hinata fell forward to her right next to Naruto who now no longer being able to support her as she fell.

"I'm…i'm spent that was amazing Hinata Chan…your amazing…what's wrong Hinata Chan?" Naruto was surprised to see Hinata covering her mouth up. she asked Naruto a question looking very cute while she did it.

"I liked that a bit more than I should. Does that make me a bad girl Naruto Kun?" Naruto was surprised at how she looked and gave her a quick honest answer. "As far as I'm concerned, Hinata Chan's a good girl."

"Naruto Kun I love you so much more than anything in this world." said Hinata as she smuggled in closer to her lover. She put her arms around his neck and purposely for a moment rubbed her chest against his.

"I know you do Hinata Chan, I love you to." they then kissed passionately into the night before falling asleep and finding warmth in the other's body.

* * *

**hello again my fans i just wanted to add at the end of this chapter that uploading of chapter 3 may take a bit of a while since my leaving cert is less that three weeks away, i must go hunting in a near jobless country and look for spots in different collages so i will get back to you when i can and update when ever possible.**


	3. Bottled up secrets

**Well everyone thank you for being so patiant. I am pleased to announce that chapter 3 is up, after recovering from the truma my leaving cert put on me i got down to work on continueing on this fic although slightly delayed because of my lazeness oh well enough ranting and preaching as they say on with the fic.**

* * *

A place to stay part III

It was a cold night in Konoha, all was quiet there were no disturbances to be noted and the streets were empty. All except the Jonin and hidden ANBU ninjas patrolling the almost restored city were home in bed, until a certain male Hyuuga saw something by the south gate with his byakugan. A lone young girl with an unusual chakra pattern had collapsed on the ground. Without calling for reinforcements he rushed quickly to her side to investigate further. Upon arriving he found she had no injuries, he searched her for some form of identity and found a village head band wrapped around her right arm with the symbol of the village of Takigakure. While he was examining her further she began to speak.

"P-please take me to the H-Hokage."

* * *

Naruto woke up in a daze, immediately looking to his right wanting to see Hinata's gentle sleeping face. He was disappointed to remember that she was called back to the Hyuuga household two weeks earlier by her cousin Neji saying it was an order from her father after it was fully restored. This meant he rarely saw her in the evening Naruto was hardly in good humor and neither was Hinata. She resisted at first but agreed after her father came in person, Naruto still remembered the stare he gave him it felt like someone stabbed him in the back with a icicle.

Besides Hinata moving back to the Hyuuga house, not many things changed in the two weeks since Naruto first had sex with her the only thing new was that the fifth Hokage, lady Tsunade woke up from her coma immediately replacing Kakashi Hatake and returned to active duty.

After lying awake in his bed for the past two hours Naruto finally got up. realizing what day it was he immediately got breakfast, brushed his teeth, got his clothes on and ran straight to team 7's old training area.

There he saw Hinata, lying against the same tree stomp he had been tied to when he was a kid, not wasting any time he called out to her with joy evident in his voice.

"Hinata Chan! I'm here. Sorry I'm so late I forgot what day it was." when Naruto got close to her he was surprised to once again see her donning her old lavender and purple jacket, but he figured it would make a better training outfit and left the issue alone.

"That's okay Naruto Kun, I haven't been waiting long. So what training will we do today?" after Hinata went back to the Hyuuga household Naruto was denied seeing Hinata by her father. He said that she did not want to see him while she was training. This continued for a week until Hinata began to visit Naruto on her own. Naruto and Hinata now made training dates with each other so they could improve together.

"Okay how about like the other day we practice the kage bunshin no jutsu. I feel you're getting better at it. So first show me how many clones you can make with 1/10 of your chakra." Hinata nodded, took a large breath and gathered her chakra then finally used the technique.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Once the white smoke cleared twenty physical clones of Hinata were visible to Naruto, leaving him amazed at how well she had progressed with the technique.

"That's great Hinata. Now for something a little different. I want you all to form a circle around me and come at me as hard as you can." The Hinata's all then turned bright red and all messed with their index fingers when finally the real Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto kun t-that's very s-sudden and not the r-right place for that kind of thing." Naruto suddenly began to glow the same color as the Hinata clones when he realized what they thought he meant.

"N-No t-that's not what I-I meant Hinata. I mean come and attack me with your clones I want to see how w-well you fight with them." Even though Naruto said this the thought of a Hinata harem did not escape him. He quickly turned around to calm himself down before Hinata noticed the tent forming around his crotch, finally calming down with un-sexy thoughts naruto was surprised when hinata began to giggle to herself.

"I got you going there didn't I Naruto sensei?"

"First off that is evil, second I'm glad to see moving back home hasn't changed that more confident personality of yours and thirdly don't EVER call me that again it make's me feel old Hinata Chan…now lets begin."

The Hinata clones made their charge towards Naruto, each of them trying to strike him with their gentle fist but he retaliated by performing the evasive techniques Hinata had shown him during one of their earlier skirmishes. Without restraint on the Hinata clones he began to attack them, each one turning to white smoke when they received a solid punch, in a matter of ten minutes there were only three clones remaining. Naruto kept a close eye on the real Hinata so he would not hurt her, he knew that one of the two Hinata's in front of him was the real one, while the one next to her and the one behind him were clones. Suddenly while planning his next move the clone behind him made its move. Moving at a run, ready to attack but Naruto counteracted by quickly turning and punching its stomach but when it did not disappear like the others and instead grabbed hold of his arm Naruto cringed, it was the real Hinata.

"H-Hinata Chan you…" The next second the two clones took advantage of the situation and held two kunai's to Naruto's neck ultimately defeating him.

"Look's like this is my match Naruto Kun." The two clones dispersed and turned to smoke as Naruto explained what Hinata did.

"That was brilliant Hinata Chan while you distracted me with that comment before the match you had one of your clones pose as you, you even went as far as keeping it out of combat in order to convince me further and then when It seemed like I was winning you came in, grabbed me after I hit you and then had the two remaining clones finish me off." Naruto could not hold back a sense of pride that hinata came up with such a sneaky, underhanded tactic.

"That's it exactly Naruto Kun, but…to correct you on one detail I thought you were serious about that 'thing' before the match, I just took advantage of it." They both then stood there, embarrassed until Naruto spoke up a moment later.

"Okay Hinata Chan, how much chakra do you think you still have?"

"Less than 8/10 but still enough to continue training."

"Perfect the next technique is one of my favorites, it's the rasengan."

"A-Are you sure ill be okay w-with such a high level technique."

"I'm sure, I'll be with you every step of the way and ill show you exactly how I learned it." the next minute, Naruto took a filled water balloon from his bag and handed it to Hinata.

"Okay first step to learning the rasengan is to rotate the water that's inside that balloon in multiple directions at once using only your chakra until you burst it. Once this step is complete you'll have rotation down no problem." Naruto put his hand into his bag and took another balloon from it and showed her exactly how it was done until the balloon popped.

"Alright Naruto Kun, I'll try."

After watching Hinata fail at four attempts, he sat at a nearby tree and continue to watch, but before he could get comfortable she had completed her task on her tenth attempt leaving Naruto with an unforgettable shocked expression on his face and thoughts on the Hyuuga family's chakra control.

"_I don't believe this, it took me almost a week to master that step and she got it on her tenth attempt. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised the Hyuuga's specialize in the chakra control."_ Naruto looked on at the celebrating Hinata, the pride he felt towards her grew stronger and stronger. Watching her for another minute or so he began showing her the second step of the technique.

"Congrats Hinata Chan, you did that way faster than me that's for sure, but its time for the second step of the technique." Naruto wasted no time in handing Hinata a rubber ball from his bag.

"this will be more difficult than the first step but just like the first step you have to burst the rubber ball, but this time your using the air inside it to burst the ball completely and the ball is of course much more denser so it adds on to the difficulty of the step are you ready."

"Of course." Naruto could not help but smile at her determination

"Ok then get to it." but before Hinata could finish her third attempt, Sakura showed up with a message for Naruto

"Naruto Kun, Hinata Chan there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you two, lady Tsunade wants to speak to us." immediately Naruto and Hinata stopped their training and followed sakura to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, I brought Naruto and Hinata like you requested."

"Good job sakura, you may come in, you two as well." As Naruto and Hinata entered Tsunade's office they found Shizune was there as always but so was Hinata's cousin Neji, along with a girl they did not recognize but it was obvious to the couple she was from a different village.

"Excellent now that you're all here I would like to introduce you to your next mission. Yuna, would you please present yourself." The girl then stepped forward and began to speak in a hyperactive tone that could only be rivaled by Naruto when he was twelve

"Hello my name is Yuna Hana! and as you can see from my headband I'm from the village of Takigakure!..." as she spoke, Naruto examined the young girl and was surprised at how short she was, she was at least a head shorter than Hinata she also had unusual pink colored eyes, short green hair she wore a purple skirt that reveled some skin a white shirt that covered down to the skirt at the top it had a fishnet that reveled the top of a very flat chest and her arms she also seemed to wear fingerless gloves and metal bracers on her arms and legs which looked odd compared to her casual clothing

When naruto was done examining her he could not help but laugh at her next words. "…I am also 17 years old…" naruto was the only one to go into a fit of laughter, everyone else present had there head lowered in shame except Sakura and of course a highly offended Yuna who proceeded to beat naruto till he was a bloody pulp on the ground.

"thank you Yuna, Sakura, now I'm sure the four of you are probably aware your mission is to protect Yuna, I'm putting Neji in charge of taking care of her while she is here but if a mission comes up for him i want you three to protect Yuna while he is away." Naruto almost immediately spoke out to Tsunade wanting more answers.

"I get we should protect her but why do we have too why is she so important." Lady Tsunade, greatly annoyed by Naruto's outburst, put her head into her hands leaving only her eyes and forehead visible but quickly raised it again.

"Hinata, Neji could you two leave for a moment."

"O-Of course lady Hokage." Said a nervous Hinata while Neji gave a suspicious glance back at the girl he had to protect. With the closing of the office door the fifth Hokage continued.

"Now Naruto, the reason I want this woman protected is because she is the daughter of Fu Hana, the jinchuraki of the nanabi no kabutomushi (seven-tailed horned beetle) and therefore she may have powers that could become invaluable against the upcomeing war against the Akatsuki but because of this she will no doubt be a target of the akatsuki also with there small numbers now they are less likely to attack her while she stays here."

"I see, when did she get here." Naruto slightly cringed at the mention of the akatsuki but he tried not to let it get to him.

"Last night she was found at the gates by Neji, she says the Akatsuki attacked her village and captured her mother but before she was taken away she helped Yuna here escape and has spent all this time finding konoha while avoiding the Akatsuki."

"Excuse me lady Hokage, but tell me my mother, she would be dead by now wouldn't she." There was silence in the room, everyone other than Yuna had there head down giving her an answer that was loader than words.

"I see…thank you for your honesty lady Hokage."

"Yuna." The female Hokage began. "I have made arrangements to have you stay in one of the hyuuga branch houses, so I'll need you to go with Neji or anyone of your guards to bring you there."

"I understand lady Hokage."

"Okay, that is all you are dismissed."

* * *

"Onii-san, what do you think they are talking about." Said the curious female hyuuga who was sitting next to her cousin.

"I don't know Hinata Sama but I don't like it that we are not being told important details about our mission."

"I can ask Naruto Kun later, he might tell me."

"Please do Hinata Sama, I don't like the idea of a woman we hardly know anything about staying any where near the hyuuga household."

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking with lady Hokage before you arrived, she will be living with me which means…" Neji stopped suddenly, waiting for his cousin to comprehend her situation.

"I-I understand Onii-san, I'll try to figure something out…I think I hear them coming out." Just as Hinata thought Naruto and the others left the Hokage's office after being fully briefed.

"I-is everything alright Naruto Kun." Distress clear in her voice.

"Yeah it's okay, don't worry about it. Baa-chan just had to tell me and Sakura Chan something, its nothing important or anything." The blond boy tried his best to reassure his girlfriend that nothing was wrong, it didn't take much but Neji was still uneasy about it, But as he looked at the two he came up with a good idea.

As Naruto and Hinata were discussing what to do with the rest of the day Neji approached them.

"Naruto, can I ask a favor of you." Neji's face had a serious look in his eyes, Naruto seemed unsurprised since that is how he only knew Neji as a serious, uptight kind of guy.

"Sure Neji, what is it."

"I-I…" Neji lowered his head in embarrassment but raised it again and lowered his voice so the other two girls would not hear him. "I was wondering if you would allow Hinata Sama to move back in with you." Hinata tensed on the spot at hearing this.

"Huh, but why."

"Well it's my duty to the Hokage to protect this woman, if something happened it would bring dishonor to my family and also…" Neji stopped for a second to come up with a good excuse, but with Naruto he thought just about anything would work. "…well there is a old law in the hyuuga family, were if a important enough client is to be protected by a hyuuga of either branch they are to stay in the room of a main branch member, so I was hoping you could let Hinata Sama stay with you while Yuna temporarily stays in Hinata's room." Neji could not trust his own voice after telling that obvious lie and so he sealed his own mouth shut a small smirk treating to appear on his lips while Hinata thought 'that will never work.'

"Okay I think I understand Neji, well if it's a family law I have no right to not agree, I'm sure Hinata Chan would be more than happy to oblige.

"U-Um, yeah okay, I-I don't mind." Hinata did not return a look at Naruto or Neji and instead turned her vision to the ground.

"Excellent, I will go and tell hiashi Sama of the arrangement, Naruto can I trust you to stay with Yuna while I am gone."

"of course, I'll take care of her while you're gone you can count on me." and like that Naruto was gone heading to the two nearby girls talking and giggling, once Naruto was out of earshot Neji continued to speak to Hinata."

"i-I'm sorry I had to do that Hinata Sama, but you need to tell him this the sooner he knows the better. I know it's hard but he deserves to know."

"I know your right Onii-san, but it doesn't make things any easier…thank you."

"You're welcome Hinata Sama, now I have to get things ready for Yuna. I will see you later make sure you tell her to meet me at the estate and I will take it from there."

"Right."

"good luck Hinata Sama." the next minute Neji ran to the exit of the Hokage building, leaving Naruto and the three girls to themselves, then suddenly Naruto spoke up loud enough for even Neji to hear him.

"Okay, who's up for ramen at Ichiraku's, my treat." Hinata spoke up immediately.

"Okay, let's go Naruto Kun." next up was sakura.

"You better remember your treating Naruto." and then was finally was Yuna.

"Uh, excuse me, Naruto was it…do you know where Neji Kun went."

"He's just sorting out were you will be staying, he'll be back soon"

"Oh in that case can I come with you three, I've never had ramen before!" Almost immediately, Yuna's positive, hyperactive attitude returned, much to her three new friends and guardians liking.

"Of course you can, let's go." They were walked out the building on their way to the best ramen shop in Konoha.

* * *

"Hinata, can we move to the back for a second. I have something to tell you." Hinata was curious to Naruto's odd behavior but she quickly moved back waiting for Naruto to continue.

"So Hinata, after we eat our fill of ramen, do you want to go back to the apartment, how about I give you that massage you wanted sounds good right or maybe we could do that thing with your shadow clones we were talking about earlier." at hearing that Hinata tensed up immediately, not because she was still a bit shy but because of something else, while Naruto gave a playful smile oblivious to her worries.

"So what are you two lovers talking about so secretly?" Suddenly surprised by Sakura, Hinata attempted to make an excuse so she would stop looking for answers.

"I-it's nothing Sakura Chan noting at all, w-we were just taking about how we should go about our training tomorrow, isn't that right Naruto Kun."

"Y-Yeah, it's nothing to worry about." Sakura then gave the couple another suspicious stare but left the matter alone and continued to the ramen shop with her friends.

When they finally arrived at the shop, Sakura sat at the end of the shop, beside her sat Naruto with Hinata beside him and Yuna beside her. Naruto then yelled out his order.

"Hey old man, could I get four bowl's of your finest ramen, what are you guys having." Hinata and Sakura then called out there orders at the same time.

"One low fat bowl of ramen please." Next was Yuna who knew nothing of ramen ended up copying Hinata and Sakura's order.

"Um one low fat bowl of ramen please." Once the ramen was served Sakura and Naruto dug in while Hinata and Yuna conversed and tried to get to know each other.

"So Hinata was it… how is this village are you sure I'll be safe here." Hinata could easily see the small bit of doubt in Yuna's eyes and could tell she was scared for her wellbeing, but Hinata kept a smile on her face and said with confidence in her voice assured Yuna's safety.

"Of course you will be safe, but remember if anything happens you can depend on us."

"Thank you Hinata…Chan, is it alright if I call you that."

"Of course it's okay."

"So Hinata Chan, what is Neji like is he a nice person." Hinata suddenly became curious as to why Yuna would ask this but figured it would be a normal thing to ask since he would be protecting her.

"He's…my cousin is a hard person to understand, he may seem cold sometimes but he can be kind hearted sometimes, I hope you won't be offended if he acts cruel towards you he really means well." Yuna's gave a kind smile on her face upon hearing this about Neji.

"Thank you Hinata Chan, but do you think he could like a girl like me you know since I have a…demon inside me…I mean did it cause any problems with you and naruto." Hinata then got confused as to what Yuna meant by 'problems with Naruto' and her saying 'liking a demon like me' confused her further but as she went looking for more information, Naruto began eavesdropping on them as he ate.

"I'm sorry Yuna but I don't know what you mean by why there would be a problem with naruto.

"Don't you know? Naruto has a demon inside him just like me; it's the nine tailed fox if my memory is right?" Finally understanding what they were saying, Naruto tried to make Yuna keep quiet but failed. His heart fell as Hinata turned to him her right hand over her mouth shaking her head scared and got up to ran as fast as she could knocking the chair she was on to the ground.

"Damn it, sakura Chan take care of Yuna will you."

"Okay, just hurry Naruto. _I_ _can't believe that idiot didn't tell her."_

As fast as he could, Naruto ran and attempted to chase her but she was already out of sight, still he ran after her he decided to ask someone, anyone if they had seen her run by then he saw Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi walking towards him and quickly stopped them and completely out of breath asked if they saw Hinata.

"H-Have either of…of you three seen…Hinata Chan run by." Ino was the only one to answer, worry for Hinata was clear in her voice.

"Yeah we saw her a minute ago she bumped into me and fell on the ground but she got right back up and went straight to her team's training area…is she okay Naruto, she looked like she was on the verge of tears." Naruto still exhausted from his earlier sprint continued after Hinata wasted no time thanking Ino, he was once again chasing her, his mind now searching for the right words that could possibly make Hinata forgive him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was having her own dilemmas at the team 8 training area

"h-how could he not tell me something like that, d-did he think I would hate him if I knew that. I don't care if he has a demon inside him he is still Naruto Uzumaki…the man I love." While Hinata tried to convince herself and trying to possibly understand Naruto's intentions but her conscious at the back of her mind tried to tell her differently.

"_C__an you blame him, I mean you keep your own secrets from him, secrets hidden under your jacket…and why did you leave the restaurant as soon as you heard he had a demon inside him from Yuna, you could have stayed there and let him explain, but you ran as far away from him as you could that just shows how much you hate him right now."_

"N-No your wrong, I-I was just taken by surprise. I still love him…I do."

"_oh come on__, your starting to second guess your relationship now just admit it."_ While Hinata was sitting against the tree with her head against her knees trying to figure things out Naruto finally found her and approached her at the sight of him she began to stand up as he spoke.

"Hinata Chan, there you are please listen I-I need to talk to you…" but Hinata quickly interrupted before Naruto could continue

"Why…why did you not tell me Naruto, I deserved to know about what was inside you."

"I-I know you did Hinata Chan but listen it was so hard I've been treated so differently by the adults of this village for so many years because of this thing. I was afraid…I was afraid you…" Hinata sensing what the next words would be rushed towards Naruto and delivered a powerful slap across his face, her words were loud and uncontrolled while she tended to her now stinging hand.

"What…! What were you afraid of! That I would treat you differently as well!" Naruto recovered from the slap and lowered his head. "I can't believe you would think I would do that to you! I love you so much Naruto but…but your making this so hard for me if you keep hiding things from me like this." Hinata then began to cry weakly as she spoke her throat was already hoarse but Naruto still with his head facing the ground responded.

"Why…did you run off like that…do you have any idea how much it hurt to see you run away from me like that, like you were afraid or ashamed of me…" Hinata in her despair began to cry even harder.

"Naruto, please I-I was just confused, so I ran please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Many painful minutes of silence passed, both of them thinking of what they did and just said to the other. Naruto suddenly moved forward hugged Hinata and whispered into her ear softly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Hinata Chan, I was scared…scared to think what you would do if you found out the man you've loved for so many years had a demon inside him, please forgive me i-I promise I'll never hide anything from you again, I want a peaceful honest relationship I don't want to lose you over something like this you mean everything to m…" Naruto was suddenly stopped mid sentence as Hinata kissed Naruto while he was talking.

"Hehe you talk too much Naruto Kun I forgive you as long as you never lie to me again, come on lets go back to your apartment." Her gentle voice returned but the pain in her throat and the river of tears remained but Naruto did not care he was just glad to be forgiven.

"Yeah okay, I'm sure sakura Chan can take care of Yuna and Neji can find us there let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later Naruto and Hinata made it back to their apartment, Hinata made the dinner for the both of them just then Naruto came up with a good idea.

"After diner is over how about we have a confession session, you know we tell each other our biggest secrets, it'll put more trust between us what do you say…" Hinata immediatly looked away slightly blushing. A grin then developed on Naruto's face. "…you don't have anything to hide do you Hinata Chan."

"N-No of course not." Soon after both of them sat on the bed and confessed their secrets to each other like two girls at a sleep over. Hinata was naturally first since she found out one of Naruto's secrets earlier.

"I-I-I…"

"Come on Hinata. I can't hear you, just tell me it's easy to tell someone a secret…a deep dark secret." Although Naruto was just messing with her, Hinata took it a little too seriously and blurted out her secret a little louder than necessary.

"I-I had a small crush on S-Sasuke Uchiha while we were still at the ninja academy!" Naruto felt as though he had been struck in the stomach but spoke with obvious hurt in his voice after Hinata finished.

"W-Well I suppose that's not unusual since nearly every other girl practically loved him, okay my turn a secret…a secret oh I just found this out when I was fighting pain that the fourth Hokage is my father." while Naruto was expecting Hinata to go something like 'really no way that's unbelievable Naruto kun' her reaction was rather different.

"That's not fair Naruto Kun! you were so calm saying that this is supposed to be a grueling exercise of truth!"

"You don't seem all that surprised at what I just told you."

"I am surprised I'm amazed at that and I'm glad you found out something about your parents but this is hard for me, but it would make me feel more comfortable if you were going through the same thing okay.

"Okay I will…by the way it's your turn now hehe."

"Fine let's see…" The next two hours were the most enduring moments of their life's as they sat there, telling each other their secrets they slowly began to get tired, shaky, and ran out of things to say.

"T-T-Then was that time I-I disguised myself as Sasuke t-to steal a kiss from Sakura Chan."

"I-I see maybe we should stop there and go to bed."

"Wait were uneven right now could you tell me one more please." Naruto wanting to leave the session on even terms begged Hinata for another secret she then agreed. The temperature in the room began to drop rapidly as she kissed Naruto on the cheek and turned away from him and began to undress to reveal something she had been hiding for awhile now.

"Are you going to tell me or what Hinata Chan." Naruto's voice was filled with concern, knowing this secret must hurt really badly since she was not talking, her jacket finally came off and Naruto looked to her arms, bruises and cuts were visible around her shoulders, Hinata suddenly spoke out in a cold voice.

"Please be patient Naruto Kun."

"Patient, what are you talking about what is…" Finally Hinata's purple shirt came off her body, on her back were multiple healed but grossly visible deep slashes, cuts and still visible bruises. It made Naruto's heart fall into despair seeing the disfigured mess that was now Hinata's back, he immediately got up and started to move his fingers gently across the cuts rage building and a river of tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"H-Hinata Chan who would do this to you…?" Hinata refused to look at Naruto the way she was and so she stood there her arms folded, her sharp fingernails almost digging into her own skin. "Hinata answer me WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" After Naruto's outburst of anger Hinata slowly turned to face him revealing a face drowned in tears and sorrow. Seeing her own tears naruto calmed down and took hinata into his arms and let the tears fall freely from his eyes his voice more gentle.

"Hinata Chan who did his to you."

"My own father, Hiashi Hyuuga, did this to me two weeks ago."

* * *

**(holds back tears) well i hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writeing it (exept the last part) i'll probable have the next chapter out soon but only time will tell remember to sent both good, bad, and honest reviews  
**


	4. A monsters hate and a demons kindness

**Hello all, i'm very sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, truth be told it is mainly my reluctance to do a chapter like this and i'm not very proud of it because of all i had a charecter like hinata go through. I can only hope not every one will not hold it against me and not put you off looking at future chapters and if you do not what to watch what happens to hinata feel free to scroll down the page till you see 'present' you will be in the safe zone then.**

**I would all so like to thank Lostmydragon for betaing this chapter no doubt it was a harsh straining task considering what she had just been presented with.**

**

* * *

**

A place to stay part iv: A monsters hate and a demons kindness

"H-Hinata Chan who would do this to you…" Hinata refused to look at Naruto the way she was so she stood there her arms folded, her sharp fingernails almost digging into her own skin." Hinata answer me WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" After Naruto's outburst of anger Hinata slowly turned to face him reviling a face drowned in tears and sorrow. Seeing her tears Naruto calmed down and took Hinata into his arms and let the tears fall freely from his eyes his voice more gentle

"Hinata Chan who did his to you."

"My own father, Hiashi Hyuuga, did this to me two weeks ago." Hinata closed her eyes at the horrible memories she had to suffer in that time came back to haunt her but steeled herself as she told the story to naruto.

* * *

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

"Hinata Chan, I'm exhausted, could you answer the door please." said a drowsy Naruto, surprised someone would knock his apartment door so loudly at this time in the morning.

"Naruto Kun, your closer so you get it please." said a just as tired Hinata, who pulled herself closer to Naruto, kissing his neck to make him submit to her.

"Alright Hina Hime, hehe you really know how to motivate me so you do." Naruto quickly put on a pair of boxers, pants and a shirt that were randomly thrown on the floor also on the ground were Hinata's new lingerie bra and panties along with her other clothes after Naruto and Hinata undressed and had sex again the night before. Naruto now finally dressed answered the door but was surprised by who was at it.

"I'm sorry, can I help you." Naruto then looked into the eyes of the forty something year old man, his eyes were just like Hinata's but he could feel a cold, spine shivering emptiness behind them after a minute the man responded back to Naruto.

"I am here to collect my daughter, she does not seem to want to return with her cousin Neji so I have taken it upon myself to bring her home could you get her for me now." Said a obviously angry Hiashi Hyuuga Naruto never met him before but according to the stories he had heard from Hinata he was someone to be scared of and looking into his eyes he could see what she meant by that.

"Y-Yeah sure, could you give me a minute?" Naruto quickly closed the door in the face of hinata's father and tried to wake Hinata thinking her father would not want to see her butt naked in front of him.

"Hinata Chan, Hinata Chan wake up…" said naruto almost pleading for his girlfriend to wake up.

"Naruto Kun, come back to bed it's too early." Hinata not being asleep for too long woke up easy as naruto shook her awake.

"But Hinata Chan your father's at the door you have to hurry and get changed before he sees you." Hinata suddenly jumped up like a shot reaching for her cloths and running into the back room to Change.

"Bring him in, get him a cup of tea or something, stall him please." as Hinata went into the back room she was surprised when Naruto called her back.

"Hinata Chan, panties." said Naruto throwing her the discarded lingerie.

"Thank you Naruto Kun, now hurry please." Hinata tried to be as quiet as she could be running into the next room while Naruto greeted her father.

"Come in, please make y-yourself comfortable." Naruto was visible nervous but this did not go unnoticed by the leader of the Hyuuga clan leader who was searching his surroundings for his daughter, almost tempted to use his byakugan.

"I did not come here to inspect this pigsty. I only came for Hinata where is she." Upon hearing this it left Naruto instantly mad but tried to calm himself down in his mind while he kept a straight face.

"_D-D__id he just call my home a pigsty, why I otta…no leave it. I don't want to get on bad terms with him…must be kind."_

"A-Are you sure I can't over you a cup of…" Suddenly there was a sound from the room Hinata was changing in, from her rushing she must have tripped getting her pants on.

"What was that boy?" said Hiashi slowly moving to the door hinata was behind.

"It was nothing absolutely nothing I'll check and see just in case." Naruto rushed to the door to see if Hinata was alright and peeked his head in and saw she was fully dressed she emerged trough the door to greet her father trying to act as casual as she could be.

"G-good morning father w-what brings you here?"

"You know fine well why I'm here Hinata. Why did you to refuse to return with Neji to the Hyuuga household the other day." Suppressed anger was clear in his voice and a very angry scroll made the couple flinch, Hinata more than the two of them Naruto knew Hinata was in a lot of trouble but stayed quiet so he would not make her situation worse for her.

"W-well I thought it wasn't important if I returned immediately so I thought I could stay here longer with my friend here Naruto Kun." Hinata gave her father a small sheepish smile but this only made the scroll on her fathers face increase in size.

"Well it is important, so could you pack your things immediately so you can and leave with me now and make it quick so we can leave this filthy demons home." That unnecessary remark made both Naruto and Hinata very furious at the high and mighty hyuuga, but reluctantly naruto left the matter alone while hinata silently cursed under her breath while she got ready to leave the apartment.

A few minutes passed and Hinata was fully packed exiting the front door she then gave Naruto an effectunet hug and went down the stairs of the apartment building to wait for her father waving to Naruto as she went but once Hinata was out of sight and earshot Hiashi then grabbed Naruto by the scurf and held him against the wall.

"Listen nine-tails and listen well, I will not have you ruin our family name by letting you get any closer to my daughter is that understood boy." Naruto did not respond, instead he gave Hiashi a strong look of resentment while Hiashi had no trouble returning the look with a calm confident smile satisfied he struck a nerve he let Naruto go and proceed down the stairs were Hinata was and returned back to the Hyuuga household with her as he went naruto quietly whispered to himself.

_"Be careful my Hina Hime I can only hope that basterd does not harm you or else he is a dead man the next time I see him."_

_

* * *

_

Later that day, Hinata was told she was to go to the Hyuuga training hall to meet her father. She quickly rushed there so she would not keep her father waiting to long thinking she was in enough trouble as it is, seeing the two guards at the door she bowed to them as they led her into the indoor training area. Hinata kneeled on the ground a few feet from the door waiting for her father to tell her what to do for her training just then he spoke in his calm voice not looking at Hinata but knowing she had arrived.

"Thank you, you two can leave us alone now."

"Yes sir Hiashi Sama" the two guards slammed the door leaving a loud unnerving sound that immediately scared Hinata. Hinata instantly noticed how dark it had suddenly become the only source of light being the few candlelight's in the training hall. Hinata was both suspicious and scared as to why her father had asked her to come here so late he then broke the silence in the dark room by getting up and move towards Hinata making creaks in the floorboards as he moved closer finally reaching her he spoke.

"Hinata what do you think of that Uzumaki boy? Do you love him?" Hinata was taken back by what her father just asked her and as a result started stuttering and playing with her index fingers which is something she had not done in some time.

"F-Father that's so sudden…uh w-well yes I do I lo…" Hinata was then suddenly interrupted by a powerful slap from her father as he raised his voice to unknown levels.

"How dare you make a decision like that on your own and without my approval either! Have you no respect at all for this family that has raised you for years! You are not to have feelings like this do you hear me! You will marry a man of my choosing and you will do it because I demand it is that understood…" Hinata remained on the ground blood now clearly coming from her mouth she stayed quiet as Hiashi continued his voice more calm and collected"…hemp exactly like her mother weak, unable to take care of herself, easy to manipulate and bound to die young." Hiashi began to walk towards the door thinking Hinata had learned her lessen a dark, satisfied smile grew on his face but just as quickly disappeared when he heard something that he has never had said to him much less from his so called weak and frail daughter "no" Hiashi turned to face his daughter who began to stand up and face him. He made his anger clear in his response.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!"

"Every time I trained for you in this hall it was so I could be of use to Naruto Kun. over the past four years I have made friends thanks to kurenai sensei and my team, they even went as far as trying to undo the trauma you put on me as a child so I could have the courage to talk to Naruto Kun and just when I finally confess my love to him you with your 'almighty wisdom' say he is not good enough to meet this family's standards and I have to marry someone else…I cant believe I am saying this father but fuck you I swear if you even try to take me away from my Naru Kun I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Hinata was secretly proud of herself that she was able to talk back to her father like this and she was loving the way she was making him angry right now she didn't care any more she wanted him to know just how much she has hated the Hyuuga tyrant that was her father.

"And since were on the subject, let me just say you have no right to be called my father since you have never acted like one after my mother died." now seeping with rage and killing intent almost enough to crush a man Hiashi ran towards her. Hinata then let out a loud gulp and made no attempt to defend herself when Hiashi delivered a powerful punch to her stomach forcing her to fall to her knees, he quickly got behind her and kicked her till she was flat on the ground and put his foot on the side of her head applying pressure as Hinata screamed in pain.

"What do you have to say now Hinata? For someone who acted so confident and high and mighty you couldn't even block a simple punch."

"T-That's b-because as much a-as I hate t-to admit it your…MY FATHER!" Hiashi's patience with Hinata was beginning to reach its limit, his anger now becoming more violent than before as he continued to apply pressure to his foot as he spoke.

"Are you some kind of idiot? I am the enemy right now! you don't even have the guts to strike your own father when he is crushing your skull like a insect!" Hiashi grabbed Hinata and flipped her around so her back was against the ground and put his hand to her neck now applying pressure to his hand trying to choke her.

"That is it Hinata give up on this Naruto uzumaki boy right now and obey me like a proper daughter should." Hinata while still being chocked and slowly losing conscience managed to barely shake her head to show she wouldn't do it. Hiashi in a fit of anger tightened his grip on Hinata's neck and lifted her off the ground asking her the same question as before in response Hinata spat her blood into one of his eyes making him let go and scream in pain while Hinata fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

DAY 3

When Hinata awoke she tried to move her hands and legs upon remembering what transpired between herself and her father but could not, she felt so tired and sore it hurt to try and stand up and she could get the feeling of cold steel digging into her wrists and ankles and a cold metal going all around her neck looking around the dark room, too weak to activate her byakugan she waited for her eyes to adjust after a few minutes she discovered she was in a small stone dungeon like room with three stone walls and a number of vertical steel bars directly in front of her as she looked for a means of escape she noticed something horrifying she was completely naked, she had nothing on her at all. Her father hearing his daughter struggle with her chains emerged from the shadows in front of her.

"It's about time you woke up Hinata, you have been out cold for about two days now, do you remember why." Hinata nodded casually and uncaring, thinking Hiashi had already done his worst, however she was proved wrong as she flinched noticeably at the sound a cracking whip it safely and tightly in Hiashi's hands he began to maneuver behind her and rotated what appeared to be a crank for the chains that prevented Hinata's escape. Hinata felt the steel collar around her neck and the chains on her wrists rise up while the straps on her legs forced her knees to the ground even more when it was complete Hinata's innocent and flawless back was at the mercy of Hiashi Hyuuga, before he began the punishment he commented "Lets see him love you now when your body's unrecognizable."

Hinata screamed in absolute pain and misery, each lash of the whip bound to leave a scare she will have to live with for the rest of her life. Hiashi found enjoyment in what he was doing to his daughter showing absolutely no signs of remorse in his actions.

"Does it feel good Hinata? I blame myself really, I should have done this when you were younger it would have made you fully obedient and I wouldn't have to put up with your failures and disappointments..." Hinata's screams of pain became even louder but Hiashi did not care that he was using hinata like a sick musical instrument, he could tell by now that he was hitting her spine with the wipe. "…perhaps you're curious where we are Hinata? this is the Hyuuga dungeon, we use it to beat information out of prisoners or defiant branch family members but you're the first head family to be her to receive punishment, you should feel proud of this accomplishment hinata Kami knows you don't have a large list of accomplishments." Hiashi continued like this for hours not giving his poor daughter any rest he devilishly smiling as Hinata sang her pain and agony to him but every so often he heard her whisper "Naruto Kun help me" which angered him further and made him lash harder at her.

Well, now that your back is a bloody mess. It may be time for the front." Once the chains were set up her arms set high above her head, the chains around her feet were loose making her motionless legs dangle in the air a few inches above the cold stone ground while the collar around her neck also hung loosely around her neck.

"well well well now that I get a good look at you you have a very fine body as expected of a Hyuuga head member but at the same time it sickens me at how much you resemble that whore of a mother of yours I'll never understand why would you waste such beauty on a no name ninja like Naruto Uzumaki." There was silence for a second until Hinata quietly responded.

"I-Its b-because I l-love him…I always will. A-And a-as for my m-mother don't you d-dare insult h-her like that a-again I-I thought yo-you…LOVED HER!"

"Please spare me your tears, like I would ever love a woman like her, if the leash was any shorter she would have had her way with every man in konoha that bitch can wroth in hell till the end of time for all I care. Now as for Naruto Uzumaki you say you love him well lets see if the feelings is mutual the next time you see him." Hinata's punishment continued for hours upon hours into the night until she was covered in her own blood and unconscious. Hiashi turned his back on his daughter to leave the dungeon cell and saw there was a Hyuuga medic team waiting outside, he addressed them now calm since he fully lashed out on his daughter.

"Make sure she doesn't die, ill return tomorrow."

* * *

DAY 6

"Well Hinata I hope you're proud of yourself I have grown tired of beating you…" Hiashi unlocked the chains on her wrists and ankles as a visible dark smile appeared on his lips but kept the steel color on her. "…so I figure ill try humiliation tactics, you can enter now…" through the door came four men, each of them naked and looking at Hinata with evil glairs in there eyes that made the hyuuga heiress grimace at what was going to happen next. "…they will be taking care of you for the next six hours you dirty cow and don't worry there under genjutsu so they cant see your injuries oh and before I forget there's no need to make this memorable for them the genjutsu is also designed so they wont remember a thing after they leave…oh yes and before I forget this was in your possession may as well use it now." Hiashi then forced a birth control pill down Hinata's throat if hinata had hesitated a second longer she would have failed to put her own chakra into the pill thankfully that was not the case. Hiashi quickly turned to leave his daughter's cell waving at the four men men signaling them to begin while telling them to enjoy themselves as he left he could here the voice of Hinata and the young men could be heard as he proceeded to exit the dungeon

"Y-You monster! How can you do this to your own daughter? ANSWER ME how do you sleep at night you FUCKING BASTERD? n-no stay back! Get away from me! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Look at these breasts there so big." said the first man reaching his hands out to get a feel of the poor girls assets not careing that she was trying to back away only to be grabbed by the arms by two other rather large men .

"I bet that pussy is as tight as any thing…I'm next." said one of the men holding her making a attempt to lift her right leg up only to have her break free from there grip and run to the still open cell door only to be pulled back by the metal coller still around her neck.

"Come on you little slut give us a kiss." said the second man once again makeing a move to kiss her with his disgusting lips and horrible breath.

"Hey back off, I'm using her mouth…" the third man came up the first man and forcefully pushed the first man out of the way, forced her to her kness and made her cover his erect penis with her mouth when he realised she was still resisting he grabbed both sides of her head with his large hands and forced her to move in and out across his lenth. "...that's it take it all in AHHH she bit me, the bitch bit me."

"Lessen learned don't go near the mouth of a rape victim HAHA..." said the fourth and final man for the first time moveing forward he punched hinata across the face while the third man thended to his bitten penis ignorring him he preparred to enter hinata but not without more risistance. "...Come on will someone spread her legs further, her kicking is starting to annoy me."

* * *

Later that night, it was quiet in Hinata's cell, until a young man entered her cell not waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness he moved forward and called out to her his voice was familiar to her.

"Oh my Kami what is that fowl smell…hey prisoner wake up I have been ordered to give you your one meal." There was no reaction from Hinata, the young man thought she was dead until she suddenly spoke, her body still lifeless on the ground.

"N-N-Neji Onii-san i-is that you." Neji realized it was her cousin barely alive on the ground with dry and wet blood all over her body.

"Oh my Kami, H-Hinata is that you why are you here, what happened to you, every time I go to your room the guards kept saying you didn't want to be disturbed, have you been here the whole time." Hinata with little straight in her body managed to nod while Neji gave her fresh water that he had on his person. Hinata getting her straight back grabbed the container in his hand and turned away from Neji forcing all the water down her trout until it was empty when Neji finally got a good look at her he almost felt like throwing up but tried to keep it in. Hinata realized how disgusting her back must be now, she spoke to Neji but still seemed weak.

"N-Neji onii-s-san p-please don't look at me, c-could you hand me the food you brought me p-please." Neji handed Hinata the plate of four triangular sand wages and watched her devour them in less than a minute like a wild animal.

"H-Hinata Sama, can I get you anything else."

"No thank you N-Neji nee-san but please leave m…ahhhhh" Hinata then began to scream in pain while keeping a tight grip onto her stomach Neji slightly stunned and taken back quickly activated his byakugan to see what was in those sand wages that were going through Hinata's system.

"T-There seems to be some k-kind of drug…m-my Kami I-its bisacodyl and something else I-I cant quite make out properly in those sand wages." Hinata began to crawl on all fours to the nearest back corner in the cell.

"N-Neji Onii-san -lease leave I-I don't want y-you to see what I'm a-about to do and please don't do anything to save me I-I don't w-want to see you g-get hurt." Neji grinded his teeth in anger and balled his fists but did as he was told and left Hinata alone in the cell overwhelmed with regret and a unimaginable level of anger towards his uncle

* * *

DAY 7

"Oh good, Neji gave you the sand wages did you enjoy spending the night with your own faeces hehe the sand wages also had a special Hyuuga concoction mixed in with the meat that opens wounds but you know that already don't you" his dark smile never leaving his lips, he walked over to Hinata who once again had the chains on her limbs the ones on her ankles remained loose while the ones on her arms lifted her a few inches off the ground till she was eye level with Hiashi, once again with open cuts with blood flowing out of them, Hiashi's smile disappeared when he realized she had fallen unconscious already however her eyes were wide open.

"How dare you ignore me, wake up, NOW." Delivering a powerful slap to his daughter face with his right hand he was surprised to see he got no reaction again he tried this time he backhanded her with his previous hand but still no reaction.

"Come one don't tell me she's dead already, I said WAKE UP." Delivering a powerful punch to her gut hinata woke up and went into a coughing fit at the sudden impact.

"Good your awake now tell me Hinata, do you know what these are…" Hinata recognized the two labeled bottles, but refused to answer, a smile grew on Hiashi's face when he thought he saw a small glint of fear in her eyes as he answered for her. "…that's right iodine and salt do you know what I'm going to do with it…" He once again stopped and waited for Hinata to answer the question. "…hemp I'm going to pour the entire bottle of both on you at the same time. I assure you this will hurt a lot. However this can all be avoided if you will just forget your feeling for that demon child Naruto Uzumaki and obey like a proper daughter should her father." Hinata did not seem to be focusing on the offer of escape she had been given, instead she had only one sane thought repeating itself over and over again 'Naruto Kun.'

"Fine, have it your way you stupid cow, just remember I gave you an escape but instead you hold on to foolish pipe dreams of that _thing_ still loving and excepting you he may be a demon but he's still a man once he learns his property is damaged he will discard it after its usefulness has deteriated haha you'll die just like your dear mother." Still conscious Hinata gave no reaction to Hiashi's taunts and insults instead she just hanged there waiting for the pain to commence while her eyes remained lifeless and glazed over.

Hiashi true to his word, poured both bottles onto the front of hinata's body, when they were half empty he poured the rest on her back legs and arms he stood there for three hours looking at his daughter screaming in pain trying desperately to scratch at the stinging feeling all over her body only to have it denied by her chains, the pain became so overwhelming Hinata began pass out and wake up several times through her torture Hinata began to settle down Hiashi approached her and whispered into her ear.

"I have grown tired of your constant rebellion against my authority and want nothing more to do with you, from this day forward you are emancipated from the Hyuuga clan you will be known as Hinata and only Hinata. You're such a waste of my time and effort, you don't even deserve the caged bird seal and I cant think of no better death then for you to see with your own eyes that that demon will no longer care for you and then once you realize no one is there for you, you will do the world a favor an take your own miserable life." he went to leave the cell and saw Neji was waiting outside with clean towels in his hand the two returned scowls and and dark looks to each other for what seemed like five minutes until Hiashi gave him the key to the metal collar around Hinata's neck.

"Do what you want with her throw her in a ditch for all I care." after Hiashi left Neji ran straight to his cousins side unlocking the collar around her neck and the chains on her wrists and ankles, he put the towels around her and escorted her to a safe place while supporting her unconscious body.

* * *

DAY 8

Later that day, Hinata awoke in strange surroundings and was confused as to why she was in a covetable bed, casually looking at her new unknown surroundings but her eyes stopped when they fell onto her cousin Neji, asleep on the couch nearby and deduced she must be in his room. She looked to the clock on her right to see it was a quarter to six in the evening, next to the clock she saw something she recognized immediately, a small container of a powerful remedy she had been trying to perfect before Pains invasion of Konoha, it then came back to her that she gave this medicine to him for that dangerous mission he had to go on before the invasion even began. As she began to take in her new surroundings more, she saw that Neji was waking up.

"Hinata Sama I'm glad to see your awake…your looking better."

"T-Thank you Neji Nii-san, I-I feel much better." Hinata suddenly without warning got out of her cousins bed, but found she was still naked she gave out a huge shock of surprise while Neji tried his best to explain himself.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata Sama, I had to put on that cream by hand and I could not Change you because I thought the cream would only ruin the cloths I prepared for you."

"B-By hand then that means t-that…" Hinata looked away in embarrassment at the fact that her own cousin that she looked up to like a older brother had touched her body without her permission. Neji for the first time in his life felt the same way as Hinata and also began to turn a deep crimson.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata Sama, you were losing a lot of blood. it was a good thing I kept that ointment when you gave it to me, or you might have not survived. I had no choice but to apply it to your skin immediately. It seemed to have worked though, but it won't heal the scars and it's not having an effect on the bruised skin tissue or the larger cuts and…"

"I-It's okay Neji Nii-san, you did the right thing, thank you for saving my life d-do you have any spare clothes I can ware."

"Yes of course, I'll get them now." Neji went to the wardrobe of the small bedroom and took out a clean pair of clothes for Hinata.

"Sorry if there a little to big you just have to bear with it till I can get something from your room." Said Neji, handing her a oversized white t-shirt that went all the way past her hips, a pair of black shorts that went down to her knees and finally a pair of plain boxers that Hinata, at first was hesitant to except.

"Thank you Neji could you leave the room while I Change, please." As Hinata was sliding on the pants she had been given, Neji continued to converse with his cousin from outside the bedroom.

"Hinata while you were unconscious you kept saying Naruto's name every few seconds, was he the only thing you thought of the whole time?"

"Yes, he was I found straight every time I thought of him and kept holding onto the hope of seeing his face again I might have died if I thought of something else so the whole time I was punished I just continued to think of him" said Hinata almost on the verge of tears as the memory

"You must love him a lot."

"I-I do, I-I don't know what I would do without him." as soon as Hinata put on her supplied boxers, shirt and shorts she fell to her knees and began crying heavily, her hands now turning into fists, put then over her eyes and wailed louder than when she was tortured in that dungeon came from her mouth.

"Why…why did I let him do this to me? I could have stopped him but I just stood there and took it…Naruto will never forgive me a-and once he sees what I look like now h-he will hate me for the rest of his life and move on and…and…" While Hinata was crying and thinking what Naruto will now think of her she could feel a pair of arms wrap around her and a harsh but soft spoken voice was heard.

"Don't be a fool Hinata you know he would never do that I may not know how far your relationship is but I know Naruto enough that he would never betray the people he cares about he would sooner betray Konoha now do you honestly believe he would betray someone who he truly loves" Hinata was embarrassed beyond words that her cousin had already known about her and naruto's relationship.

"N-Neji Nii-san w-who d-did you know about us I-I never told you that." As a response Neji gave his cousin a reassuring smile and a small half hearted smile.

Hehe let's just say when Ino learns good gossip she lets everyone know as soon as possible" hinata was now calm thanks to her cousin's kind words and even gave a small giggle at the joke directed at the gossip spreading Ino Yamanaka.

"Neji Nii-san…your right I am being a fool I'm loosing fate to quickly I just need to relax and go see him soon."

"Good, now let's get you something to eat name it and I'll cook it…or order out of a takeaway." The two cousins laughed with each other for the rest of the day although Hinata knew he was forcing it at some parts she was happy that Neji was going out of his way to make her feel safe and secure. She was glad and surprised that he acted like this even if it was not in his character.

* * *

PRESANT DAY

"…And that's how it happened Naruto Kun, after that day I went looking for you and we started hanging out together again. It was horrible it was a nightmare…a never ending nightmare. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you by hiding it from you please forgive me." There was a deifying silence in the small apartment, Hinata stood in front of Naruto, her shirt still off her body revealing her lavender firm fitting bra and the scars that remained on her body from that week from before. She continued to observe her lover, looking at his face for even the slightest Change, thoughts of what her father said to her began to haunt and plague her mind as she slowly believed what he said was coming through.

"…_I gave you an escape but instead you hold on to foolish pipe dreams of that thing still loving and excepting you he may be a demon but he's still a man once he learns his property is damaged he will discard it after its usefulness has deteriated haha you'll die just like your dear mother."_ Hinata held onto her head as the memory invaded her mind, tears began to flow down her face as she was forced to exept the harsh reality. Still trying to reject it, another harsh memory forced itself to reservice.

"…_You're such a waste of my time and effort, you don't even deserve the caged bird seal and I can't think of no better death then for you to see with your own eyes that that demon will no longer care for you and then once you realize no one is there for you, you will do the world a favor an take your own miserable life."_ while Naruto looked towards the ground not bearing to look at Hinata, he failed to realizing that this was scaring her and making her fears seem a reality.

"Naruto Kun look at me! Talk to me Please! Naruto Kun please just talk to me." Naruto, at Hinata's request, slowly lifted his head to reveal he too had been crying the whole time, he quickly moved forward and took Hinata into his arms resting her head on his chest and putting his right hand on the back of her head while his left hand moved to her shoulder, he whispered into her ears his throat horse from the tears he was shedding.

"Hinata Chan, I-I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't able to protect you. When that basterd came that day I thought I would have seemed selfish if I asked you to stay, so I didn't get you into anymore trouble b-but he still did something like this to you his own daughter. I'm the one who should be sorry not you I…Kami I just want to help you I'd do anything." It seemed odd to her, but Hinata was glad to see her love's tears and felt comfort whenever Naruto's tears touched her scared skin, but to Naruto the moment was ruined by a demonic voice in the back of his mind.

"**kit,**** bring your vixen to me. I wish to speak to her." **Naruto was confused as to why the Kyuubi of all people would want to see Hinata of all people, but eventually agreed to the demon's request and approached his lover."

"Hinata Chan I know this is going to sound weird but the fox inside of me, the Kyuubi said he wants to speak to you." Naruto was nervous on how to approach Hinata about the fox wanting to see her. But was surprised on how much of an open mind she had.

"N-Naruto Kun can I see the kyuubi can I meet him please." after Hinata said this he heard the voice in the back of his mind again.

"**Listen kit, this is important, to have her meet me in your mindscape, you have her to touch the seal on your stomach and have her concentrate on my presence, it will bring the both of you before me."** Immediately Naruto showed Hinata what to do while she put her purple shirt back onto her body.

The poor girl was slightly nervous but Naruto could see no fear in her eyes. After she placed her hand on the seal like she was instructed, nothing happened at first but the next minute Hinata felt her head spin. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see she was no longer in Naruto's apartment, but instead it looked like she was in a dark, underground tunnel thats ground was covered in water. She noticed there was a colossal gate in front of her, cautiously and curiously she approached it but jumped in fear when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

"Hinata Chan, are you ok." It was Naruto that had hold of her she immediately made a sighed in relief and asked if he could summon the demon he nodded in agreement and moved in front of Hinata for a second one would think Naruto was going to use some kind of jutsu, instead he shouted at the top of his longs.

"HEY YOU DUMB FOX! GET YOUR ASS UP AND GREET OUR GUEST!" Hinata covered her ears quickly with her hands, since Naruto was being too loud. when she took them away nothing Changed she looked towards the huge gate and was surprised to see two large eyes open, each one blood red with slits for pupils, as she got a better look she could see the image of a fox with fur as red as his eyes and claws and fangs as sharp as a thousand Kunai's.

"Young one come closer. I wish to speak to you." Hinata looked towards Naruto, the bravado she once had in her eyes were once again filled with nervousness but she quickly steeled herself before facing the infernal fox.

"**Young one, I asked you here because I wanted to apologize to you, just as the kit has just a few moments ago. I may be a demon but I respect this kit not just because he is my jailer but also because of his pure, caring heart even with years and years of abuse because of me, he made loyal and honest friends after years of loneliness but even with his large number of precious people he still had a empty void that could not be filled. I have you, Hinata Hyuuga, to thank for filling that void with your unimaginable level of love and affection I may not speak for this kit but being in his body for sixteen years, I have made a habit of accurately guessing his feeling. I promise you he will never abandon you or discard you like your father so cruelly predicted, in fact the kit would do the exact opposite and protect you with his dying breath. I also promise to do the same since I failed to protect my jinchuraki's mate."** After the kyuubi's long speech and apology Naruto was greatly taken back, his jaw physically hit the floor especially since he has never known Kyuubi to act this way and even more so when he called Hinata his mate of all things. Once the shock disappeared Hinata suddenly moved closer to the caged kyuubi with courage in her eyes even the Kyuubi came to respect.

"Kyuubi Sama, thank you for your kind words but there's no need to apologize to me, it was my own fault. I could have stopped him and at least put up a fight, but I couldn't bring myself to attack my own father. So you and Naruto Kun should not feel responsible just because I foolishly hesitated like that, but thank you for reassuring me that Naruto Kun will never abandon me. I am ashamed of myself that I actually began to take my father's words as truth, but you don't have to worry about me. I spent a whole week with that heartless basterd and if I know him once he realizes me and Naruto Kun are still together he will seek to take you and Naruto kun away from me by any means nessacery. So you don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself but if I ever see that monster again I will kill him before he can even touch my naruto kun." A shiver went up naruto's spine as he heard his lover's proclamation to protect him, he could not help but smile at her as he realizing like never before just how truly lucky he was, Kyuubi sensing this nodded at Naruto showing he felt the same before turning back to hinata who still had her previous determination fresh in her eyes.

"**I don't even have to look into your eyes to tell you are a true Hyuuga, when I fought them so many years ago I greatly admired their courage, honor, and there willingness to lay down their life's for their family, friends, people they cared about and loved don't ever let any one tell you otherwise Hinata Hyuuga."** He made a motion with one of his claws signaling Hinata to come closer to him, when she was closer he placed one of his sharp nails on her forehead a red light suddenly enveloped Hinata as soon as she realized something was different she asked for answers while fear of the unknown was nowhere to be found on her person.

"What happened I feel different?"

"**it is a gift…****I poured a small amount of my chakra into your body for awhile you will have the same healing properties as this kit It should be enough to return your body as it once was two weeks ago."** Hinata looked as if she was going to cry but instead she held it in and smiled at the gift she was given. Still fighting back the tears she spoke with the Kyuubi again.

"y-you know, when I was growing up and my m-mother was still alive, she would always tell m-me bedtime stories of the Kyuubi and the awesome power he wielded. I-I would always get s-so scared and hide under my covers but whenever I-I did that s-she always w-would tell me that e-even a demon like t-the Kyuubi has a heart, s-she would also say you had y-your reasons for attacking us l-like m-maybe you were attacked w-when you just w-wanted to be l-left alone o-or y-you had s-someone you c-care about t-taken away from you t-thinking like that would a-always bring me to t-tears." Hinata finally broke down and feel to her knees crying. Naruto and Kyuubi left her alone and waited for her to get it all out once a few minutes she calmed down and stood back up and did a motion with her hands asking the demon closer to her. He stock his head out as far as he could but only his nose would fit through the bars, both Naruto and the kyuubi were surprised at what happened next Hinata unexpectedly kissed the tip of the demon's dry nose and ran behind Naruto while the demon fox for the first time in his existence was confused and flustered his face now even redder than what it once was.

"**w-what just h-happened****."**

"T-Thank you f-for everything you've d-done K-Kyuubi Kun." Just like that Hinata was gone and returned to Naruto's apartment waiting for her blond lover to wake from his trance.

"**She sure is an interesting one isn't she kit?"**

"She sure is. So…were never to speak of this again are we?"

"**Damn straight were not…one more thing Naruto I meant what I said about how she was a true Hyuuga…I'll be sure to do everything in my power to help you take care of her."**

"Thank you Kyuubi, don't worry I'll protect her with my life one way or the other."

"**That determination, you've had that for years now, it's exactly the same when I looked into Hinata's soul. I can sense good things in your future kit things that would make everyone in Konoha envious of you. Later Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Envious of me…hey wait don't go after saying something like that to me HEEEEEYYYYYYYYY." Naruto watched as the walls and tunnel that surrounded him were replaced with the familiar walls of his compact apartment, before him stood his dear Hinata which quickly embraced him in a hug.

"Naruto Kun, thank you so much. I-I am so lucky to have fallen in love with someone a kind as you."

"But I did noting, it was the kyuubi that did it, I just stood in the corner while the two of you talked, I was useless."

"That's not true Naruto Kun, he is a part of you as much as your apart of him, if one of you do something as kind as this for me then the both of you as responsible."

"I guess he isn't a curse after all he's the second greatest gift I have ever been given." Hinata backed from the hug a smile on her face.

"That's a pretty lame line Naruto Kun."

"It still worked didn't it." the next second Hinata jumped on Naruto her legs folded around his waist and back although she was surprised he still kept his balance.

"H-Hinata Chan." Hinata now had her forehead against Naruto's with her eyes were half open and looked slightly seductive which surprised the blond boy, they kissed each other passionately, staying in each others embrace for what seemed like hours as if celebrating that Hinata, with no were else to go would be staying there permanently and Naruto made sure nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**Well i'm glad that is done and over with, let me just say in my defense that i did not enjoy writing this nor do i support or like any of its contents so please forgive me, but i can not promise i will not do it again since i may have to do it in one future chapter but i can promise i will never again do something like this in any of my future stories thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Authors note

A place to stay authors note

Hello everyone. I know its been awhile since I updated a new chapter of "A place to stay" its mostly because I just couldn't focus on it plus it turned out horrible from the way I at first invisioned it exepcially the last chapter, what possessed me to do a scean with Hinata being tortured like that i still dont know to this day. So anyway, I was thinking on putting this story on hold for awhile, work on a few more storys before anything. so in the future it will be good however if i cant I'll consider a remake of the story, same plot just slightly different. Anyway, I hope you all will support me in this decision and maybe even give two other storys I posted a month ago a shot. "Rotting Leaf" A Naruto zombie epidemic fic and "VGcats: the cats and the fox" which is a vg cats story that will be updated regurily due to the chapters being 2-4 thousand words a piece.

Now as for my good friend kitty I have considered making a female naruto/Sasuke fic and I may do something like that but I will have to work on it before I actually post anything so look forward to that love


End file.
